Out of the mouths of babes
by Bumfluff
Summary: 2 CSI's and a baby (of sorts!)


Out of the mouths of babes

Author: Bumfluff

Spoilers: Bits and pieces out of both season 1 and 2 

Authors notes: when kids put you in _that _situation

He rolled over and looked at the clock, 6pm.  Even though he knew he didn't have to go into work his body was still running on CSI time.  Grissom had slept most of the day away but still felt tired.  It was his first night of leave of absence.  Recently he had been extremely busy and over stressed with work, doctors appointments and specialist consultations.  Although the prognosis wasn't as dire as it had initially seemed it was still early days.   His mind had to cope with the endless bombardment of information and advice on treatments.  Perhaps most trying of all were the cases that were driving the night shift up the walls.  Deciding it was pointless to just lie there Grissom got up and showered, his mind unwinding a gear or two as he stood under the warm water.  

His thoughts drifted back to events a few weeks ago, when he had made the decision to take some leave.  Grissom had gathered the team in his office before shift officially started and explained that he was taking an extended holiday break.  The concern on their faces at that statement both amused and fortified him.  Grissom taking a break was unheard of, something had to be wrong.  He explained the situation to them as efficiently and objectively as he could.  'Always the scientist Gil' he had thought.  No need to concern them with too many details.  Naturally enough they were stunned, but the initial shock turned to concern, as they voiced their massive support and reassurance to him.  ' We're family' Nick simply stated.  'We'll do what families do…..stick together and see you through this'.  The young mans words touched Grissom in a way he had never imagined.  He had worried that he would lose some of their respect, that they would treat him differently, yet here they were rallying round him when he needed them most.  Catherine resisted the almost automatic reaction to start mothering him. ' its my nature' she had told him.  However it was Sara's reaction which surprised him most.  She waited until the others had left and walked over to where he was sitting.  "I'll be here if you want or need to talk……." She said softly and then she affectionately placed her hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze.  She looked him square in his eyes, her eyes bright and alive. " You know that…….don't you?"   He smiled at her, answering in the affirmative.  

After he dressed he began to look through the cupboards.  He had been spending so much time lately at the office that he had all but forgot about buying groceries.  He thought about heating up some left overs but decided he wasn't that hungry just yet.  Instead he sat down, with an iced tea and began to flick through the latest edition of Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science.  The issue he had meant to give Sara.  

The sound of the phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts

" Grissom"

" Hey Grissom, its Catherine, I know it's your night off but I need a really big favour"

Grissom noted the urgent tone in her voice

" What's wrong? Something up at work?  Someone sick?"  he asked

" No I'm fine…..We're fine……..its just…….." she paused before continuing, clearly thinking about what she was going to say next. 

" I need you to take Lindsey for a few hours - just until I can get the sitter to take over"  

" Catherine….. I…..I….really don't think that I…."

" I wouldn't ordinarily ask you know that but my arrangements fell through……." 

" What about Eddie?"  he asked cautiously.

" Well……" she began " I can't get  hold of the piece of shit anywhere…. And I've left messages all over the place" Catherine whispered not wanting the nearby girl to hear.

Grissom remained silent

" I really do need to go in tonight.  The case is about to bust open….besides Lindsey likes you and she wont be any bother….its just for a few hours……."  

Grissom could picture Catherine batting her eyes at him over the phone.

He was about to go into the multitude of reasons floating in his mind why Catherine should find someone else when he heard her say meekly

" I really do need you to do this for me, please?"

Grissom relented " okay, I'll be over in……."

" No need I'm on my way to yours.  See you in 10….."

" But…".   It was too late.  Catherine had hung up before he could begin to protest.  

He surveyed the room.  Not very child friendly he thought.  The place was immaculately kept, even the extravagant colours and designs in the butterfly collection had a certain feel of order to it.  Again he sighed.  How on earth was he going to entertain an eight year old girl.

Lindsey he knew was a good child.  Catherine would sometimes drop in on her days off with the little girl in tow.  Grissom had observed how the group dynamic changed when the little blonde girl was present.  He had seen how Warrick and Nick would spoil her and would melt when she was around.  Even Sara seemed to be coming round, not as rigid or awkward as she had been around children.  Maybe that time she spent working with little Brenda when her family had been murdered had helped break her phobia of rugrats.  

" It's not that I dislike children.  It's just that they can be so…….so……unpredictable."   Catherine laughed at his statement.  " that's what children are supposed to be Grissom!." 'Bugs I understand, children……'.   Lindsey Willows was like her mother.  Grissom had found her inquisitive nature rather charming.  She was already displaying some of the instincts and determination for answers that made her mother the CSI that she was today; a minature version of Catherine. He smiled at that thought and then checked the fridge to see if he had any soda left, wondering to himself if that was what kids still drank.  

" Mommy has to go to work tonight honey, but you're going to have a nice surprise tonight". Catherine said as she helped Lindsey strap in.  

" Where are we going?" Lindsey asked as she sucked on the last piece of lollipop she held in her hands.  " Is Erin going to be there?"

" Erin is going to pick you up around 10 ish but someone from work is going to look after you until then"

" Is it Uncle Warrick or Nicky?"  The little girls voice said excitedly.  

Catherine observed the excitement on her daughter's face.  Lindsey loved to see Warrick and Nick almost as much as they loved seeing her.  She decided to break it to her gently.

" No sweetie.  Nick and Warrick have to work tonight with mommy but you will see them soon I promise"

" Who then mommy?"  Her child's eyes looked quizzically at her

" Well, Grissom said he'd look after you for a while………"

" Grissom?????" Lindsey said with the surprise, an incredulous look on her face that was greater than her eight years.  

" You don't mind and it won't be overnight, just until Erin can pick you up" Catherine said noticing the look on her daughters face

" Okay mommy" and with that Catherine set off for Grissom's place.  

 Grissom decided to tidy up before Catherine arrived, putting away 'the breakables'.  He had finished putting the dishes away when he heard the doorbell.  Taking a last subconscious look at the place he walked to the door.  He opened it and Catherine walked in, with the little girl following her.  

" Hello Mr Grissom"

Grissom looked down to see Lindsey looking up at him with her mother's big eyes.  " Hello Lindsey"

" Lindsey, why don't you go sit down on the sofa while I speak to Grissom" 

The little girl looked from her mother to Grissom and back again.  She then gave her mother a toothy grin and skipped off to sit down.

Catherine couldn't help but watch with a mother's pride as her little girl sat down and began to flick through the magazine that Grissom had been reading earlier.  She was brought back by Grissom who was looking intensely at the backpack that Catherine was holding.  Catherine handed the bag over telling him that it was just a few of Lindsey's toys.  " I knew you wouldn't have anything like that here" She said. Catherine looked at her watch " Oh sweetie, mommy's gotta run- have fun with Grissom and remember to behave".  Catherine gave her daughter a big kiss and walked to the door with Grissom.  

" I'll call you later to see how you're doing"

Grissom had a sullen look on his face

" Grissom" Catherine said reassuringly " you'll be fine".  

Grissom looks over at Lindsey who now had a lollipop in her mouth.

" I owe you one Griss"  Catherine said as she stepped outside the door.  

Grissom smirked and raised his eyebrow repling " Oh yeah, bigtime!"

He closed the door and made his way over to the sofa.  He and Lindsey looked each other over briefly before the little girl decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen on the room

" You want some?" she asked, pulling the slobbery lollipop out of her mouth and holding it out for Grissom to see.  Grissom just smiled and politely said no.   Lindsey shrugged her shoulders, got up from the sofa and headed over to the far wall, where Grissom kept his books and his butterfly collection.  He observed the little girl as she stared at the various species of butterfly with an expression on her face that Grissom felt was familiar.  As she stood looking at the specimens he realised that Lindsey's expression was the same one Catherine wore when examining a crime scene.  ' Great!' he thought ' I'm being scrutinised by an eight year old'

" So what do you want to do until your sitter comes to pick you up?" he asked while he began to rummage through the bag, hoping that Catherine had packed something that would entertain the child for a few hours.  He pulled out a number of dolls of various shapes and sizes, a child's tea set and a few videos.  

" I can stick on one of your tapes if you want to watch it".  Lindsey walked over to Grissom with a look of what Grissom could only describe as of intense concentration as she decided which one to watch.  

" This one" she said excitedly " Its my favourite!"  

Grissom looked at the cover of the tape Lindsey had picked. There was some sort of purple and green monster on the front.  Not knowing anything about children's programmes he got up to put the cassette in the vcr, checking first the rating- that was ok, and then checking the duration, 1 hr.  ' Well it will kill some time I suppose' he thought.  He got Lindsey and himself a drink of soda and sat down beside her on the sofa.  Just as the tape began to play the little girl turned to him with questioning eyes.  

" Why don't you have any children Mr Grissom?"

Grissom knew then that this was going to be a VERY long night.

Sara had just sat down with a glass of wine she had just poured to watch the documentary on discovery she had taped the previous night.  Determined to chill out this evening she made herself comfortable on the sofa, curling up with both the glass and the remote controls within easy reach.  The shrill ringing of her phone caused her to sigh.  Getting up from the sofa she cursed herself for not having the forethought to have switched her phone off.  Caller Id registered the caller as Grissom.

" Grissom?" Sara said surprised.  " Is something wrong?"

" Sara?" he said straining to hear her over the noise of the tv.

" Grissom?" Sara said louder, concern etched in her voice.  " are you okay?"

" Remember when you said……that if I needed someone to talk to,……that I could call on you…." He asked.

Sara, a little taken back by the tone in Grissom's voice replied softly " Yes and I meant it".

" Well I need you" he said with some urgency in his voice

Sara sat bolt upright on the chair, her heart missing a beat at the words Grissom had just said.  She swallowed hard.  

" I need you to come over to my place…..I need to be with someone…….."

Sara was about to ask him what he meant by that when she heard a voice singing in the background.  

" I love you……..you love me…….we're one big happy fa-mi-ly!"

Recognising the voice she smiled.  " Grissom……are you watching Barney????"

" is that what they call IT" he spat out the last word, dripping with audible distain.

 Sara started to laugh.  Grissom sounding like he was slowly coming to the end of his tether spoke.

" Look Sara, I got roped into looking after Lindsey until the babysitter can pick her up later and Lindsey insists that I…." Sara could hear the grimace in Grissom's voice " well…..she insists that I sing along with Barney with her"

Sara quickly bit her lip to stop from laughing but the thoughts of Grissom and Lindsey dancing around his living room to Barney made a little squeal of laughter escape.  Very soon she was positively roaring with laughter.

" I swear Sara, I never thought I'd wish not to hear as much as I do when that croc……."

"-dinosaur Grissom.  Barney is a dinosaur"  She corrected him

" Whatever!" Grissom despaired, " Could you please come over?"  He sighed.  Sara thought about how desperate Grissom must have been to call her of all people.

" Sara?"

" I'll come over if you tell me where you got me the beautiful plant you sent me"

" Sara!" Grissom said enthusiastically " you come over and I'll buy you a whole nursery of plants, just please get here soon"

" I'll see you in 20.  You want me to bring anything?"

Thinking about the lack of food in the cupboard Grissom asked her to pick up some take out

" I'll pay".  He had told her

"Grissom you don't need to bribe me…….. I'll be there soon"

Sara pulled up to Grissom's driveway.  Lifting the bag of goodies she had brought with her she walked up to Grissom's door and rang the bell.  Grissom answered the door a few seconds later with a look of relief on his face.  Then something about him caught her attention.  Sara started to laugh again.

" Been playing hairdresser Griss?"  Grissom gave her a dirty look.   No matter how serious a look he tried to give her, it was counteracted by the single pink roller and red bow that Lindsey had put in his curls.  Sara entered into the hallway to be greeted by Lindsey who was wearing a matching bow in her hair.  " Hey Lindsey I like what you did to Griss's hair"  Lindsey looked at Grissom with a proud smile on her face, pleased of her handy work.  

Tugging at the bow slightly Sara smiled at Grissom " it really suits you!" 

" Ha ha ha!" Grissom said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he tried to remove the things from his hair.  " Just think yourself lucky she didn't have any make up with her!"  He and Sara walked into the kitchen area and Grissom took the bag from her.  "I got enough for three of us, if Lindsey's hungry" She said as Grissom got out the plates.  

They sat round the table to eat.  Barney had been carefully hidden by Grissom, who was relieved to have peace and quiet again.  " I hope I didn't drag you away from anything important." He asked.  

" Nope, just a big date with a rich good-looking man" she replied

Grissom's expression faded to one that she could not read and his eyes fell to the plate before him. 

 "Oh…" he said.  Sara reached across the table and grabbed his hand.  He looked up and into her eyes.  She brushed her fingers across the back of his hand.  " I'm kidding- I was just going to watch some TV…..  Alone" she said reassuringly.  Her hand stayed where it was on his and she smiled at him one of 'his smiles' and she observed his mood lift.  

He looked at the woman sitting beside him.  He was sure that Sara had noticed the look in his eyes when he answered the door to her, although usually he tried not to make it obvious how her presence these days stirred something in him.  He didn't know exactly what but he knew it was a positive thing.  Their working relationship had grown to the extent now that he no longer viewed her as his 'best student'.  He would watch her work with a sense of pride, not of a mentor to his student but as colleagues, as equals.  Grissom's situation had made him realise that Sara was ready to come out of her cocoon and be the CSI he'd always known she would, but part of him feared that she would outgrow him, that she would no longer need to seek his advice, guidance, or approval.  Would he cope with the knowledge that she no longer needed him?   

 Lindsey, slurping up the last of her juice through the straw reminded both of them that there was someone else with them.  Grissom noticed that Lindsey had been watching them intently but had continued on eating.  He could have swore that he saw a knowing look on the little girls face.  'like mother like daughter' he thought.

" Sara…..Sara…" Lindsey said excitedly trying attract her attention.  Grissom was clearing the table and Sara went to sit with the little girl.  " Want to play house???" Lindsey asked.  " Sure" Sara said sitting down on the floor with Lindsey.  " So what do I have to do?" she asked.  Lindsey handed Sara one of her dolls and said to Sara " that's the baby".  " Okay……..?"  Sara said taking the doll from the little girl.  " No that's not how you hold the baby!"  Lindsey stated matter of factly.  " You've got to hold her like this",  She said as she cradled the doll to her shoulder.  " Oh….okay" Sara said taking the doll from Lindsey.  Grissom watched as Lindsey and Sara played with the doll.  He was almost relieved to know that he wasn't the only one to have difficulties interacting with children but as he stood and observed the two he saw that Sara had relaxed a little and both were giggling together over something Lindsey had said.  As he watched on he became aware of the strange feeling of contentment that Sara was here, in his house, but especially that she was here with him tonight because he wanted her to be.  He must do something special to thank her………..

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of the telephone.  "Grissom" he answered. " Hey Griss how's it going? How's Lindsey?"  Catherine asked.  " She's fine." He replied.  " How are you coping?" Catherine asked quizzically.  A peal of laughter came from the two sitting on the floor.  Catherine could hear it down the line and smiled at the sound of her daughters laugh.   She also heard another laugh that she recognised.  Grissom looked at the two giggling and smiled.  " Grissom, who's there with you and Lindsey?"  Grissom thought twice about telling Catherine but realised that she had probably heard Sara's voice already and him denying her presence would only field more questioning from Catherine tomorrow.  

" Sara's here".  He said knowing all too well what was coming.

" Oh" Catherine replied with a smug tone in her voice

" I called her earlier and she came over with some food" Grissom could hear Catherine smiling down the line.  

" So Lindsey, you and _Sara _huh!"

" Catherine" Grissom sighed.  " She just came over to give me a hand to watch Lindsey, …..to help me keep her entertained….."

Catherine tried to picture Grissom and Sara coping with Lindsey's demanding need for attention and almost laughed.  Two socially inept but brilliant individuals, trying to pacify an active child like Lindsey.  

" Like I said, we're coping just fine" Grissom looked over at Sara who was smiling over at him.  

Well the sitter should be there in an hour or so…." Catherine couldn't resist it

" Once Lindsey's been picked up you and Sara can….. relax"

Grissom knew she was fishing for something but 'this time' he thought ' this time Catherine you're not going to reel me in'.  

"Haven't you work to be getting on with" Grissom sighed. 

" Okay point taken" Catherine smiled resigned at the fact that she'll just have to quiz him tomorrow.  "Later"

Grissom headed back to where the laughter was coming from.

Catherine hung up and sat down beside the other two CSI's.  " How's Lindsey doing?"  Warrick asked.  

Catherine took a sip of coffee.  " She's fine apparently.  Grissom's coping well, _with a little help from a friend_"  " Grissom?" Nicky exclaimed.  Warrick looked on, surprise evident on his face.  " Let me get this straight" Warrick began " you left Lindsey with Grissom??"  

" Just until the regular sitter can pick her up, in about an hour"  Catherine said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.  

" Poor Lindsey" Nicky exclaimed, trying to imagine having to spend a few hours watching Grissom studying his bugs.

Catherine saw the look on Nick's face.  " It's okay, Sara's with him"  

"Sara?, man this just keeps getting better!"  Warrick said.  Warrick and Nicky gave each other a knowing look.  " Catherine you didn't deliberately plan this did you?"  

Catherine was giving nothing away, at least nothing the young men could interpret.  

A bleeper went off breaking the silence.  " Back to work"

Grissom couldn't help but feel like he had just been interrogated by Catherine.  Obviously she'd been checking up on her daughter, but what was with the cryptic questioning and comments about Sara being there.  He shrugged the idea out of his head.  Catherine knew.  She always did.  She had been dropping more hints and comments recently though. Grissom would just give her his 'drop it look' and she would, until Sara would flash him one of her smiles or Catherine would catch him looking at Sara……..

" Okay" Lindsey said.  " I am the big sister…….Sara you can be the mommy and Mr Grissom…"  Grissom's thoughts returned to the little girl who was looking at him.  " Sorry, what did you say Lindsey?"  Lindsey put her hands on her hips like he had seen Catherine do when she wanted to make a point.  " I said Sara is the mommy and you can be the daddy".  Grissom looked at Sara who simply shrugged her shoulders.  

" Come on…..you have to be the daddy and come home from work so Sara can make you dinner."

" Isn't it your bed time Lindsey?" Grissom asked hoping to get out of another of Lindsey's games.

" Mommy lets me stay up til 9" Lindsey protested

" But it is getting late and I don't want your mother telling me off"

Sara simply looked on, observing the meeting of the minds in front of her, 'more like a clash of wills' she thought.  She reached out for Grissom's arm.  " Grissom, just play along for a little while" she said, noting the growing tiredness in the child's eyes.  " maybe she'll tire herself out".  Sara was right, Grissom hadn't noticed Lindsey's eyes growing heavier.  

"okay so what do I have to do?" he asked.  Lindsey smiled.  

" well mommy has to put the baby to bed, its past her bedtime"  

' I know of someone else who's past his bedtime' Sara thought looking at the tired image of Grissom as Lindsey gave him the lecture in holding 'the baby' properly.   Sara got up from the seat and took the doll from Grissom.  " thank you '_dear_'" she joked.  " No problems _sweetie" _Grissom replied, complete with a smirk.  Sara had to smile, never in her life did she imagine that she'd be playing house with Grissom.  Sara was about to lay the 'baby' down in the make-believe cot that Lindsey had made out of one of the armchairs when Lindsey said, " you have to give the baby a kiss-that's what mommy's do at bedtime".   Sara cradled the doll and held it's head up to her lips.  " night night baby".  Lindsey looked round at Grissom.  " daddy has to give baby a kiss too"  Grissom walked over to Sara and stood facing her rolling his eyes.  'Play along' Sara mouthed nodding to the little girl who was watching both of them eagerly.  A sigh escaped from Grissom as he relented and kissed the doll.  " Awwww, Grissom I didn't know you had it in you" Sara giggled nudging Grissom's shoulder.  ' if Lindsey wasn't standing there…' he thought off the comment Sara had made.  

Grissom heard  a muffled yawn escape the little girls mouth.  ' yes!' Grissom thought.  Sara looked at the little girl who was now battling to stay awake.  Sara turned to Grissom " maybe you should put her to bed just until the sitter comes".  Looking at the sleepy child he knew she was right.  " Come on Lindsey", he said picking her up in his arms, taking her into the bedroom.  Sara followed, watching as the child slipped her skinny arms around Grissom's neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  Sara came over and sat on the edge of the bed.  "Why don't you go see if Catherine packed a night shirt for her" Grissom went back out into the living room to look through the bag.  Lindsey stirred as Sara slipped off the little girls shoes.  

" Sara?"  she asked

"Yes Lindsey" Sara said softly.  

" You'd be a nice mommy"  she yawned again

" Thank you Lindsey" Sara replied, not helping the smile that was creeping over her face.  

Grissom stood at the doorway, watching, thinking about the tender scene before him.  Sara could sense his presence behind her and turned round.  He had a very thoughtful look on his face, she noticed as he approached them.  He handed her a night shirt he had found at the bottom of the bag.  " Can you manage?" he asked her, before looking down at the sleepy child.  

" yeah I'll be fine" she said sensing the awkwardness in his voice.  She smiled, "why don't you go take a look in the fridge, I put something in there earlier.   I'll be out in a minute."

Grissom turned out of the room and went to the kitchen.  Inside the fridge was a bottle of wine and some chocolates that Sara must have brought with her.  Getting glasses out of the cabinet he brought the bottle over to the coffee table.  Sitting down on the sofa he began to pour the wine.  He sat back, resting his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.  He didn't hear Sara approach and he startled when she sat down beside him.  " She wants to say goodnight to you"  Sara said with a knowing smile on her face.  He got up from the sofa and made his way to his room.  " Lindsey?" he asked " you awake?"  " yes" came a quiet voice.  Grissom sat down on the edge of the bed.  " I want to say thank you……I had fun"  Grissom couldn't help but smile.  "thank you Lindsey I had fun too".  He actually did have fun.  

Off Grissom's expression Lindsey sat up.  " you know….. I like Sara, she's nice….".  She let a big yawn escape.  Grissom looked at the tired little girl in front of him.  " yeah, Sara is nice……. I like her too"  Lindsey smiled a tired smile.   " She said she likes you too……" and with that she lay back down and closed her eyes.  " night night"  she breathed.  Grissom got up gently and stood at the doorway looking at the now sleeping child.  " Night Lindsey" he whispered and closed the door.   

He made his way over to the sofa where Sara was sitting, curled up with her glass.  "How is she?" she asked quietly.  " Sleeping" he said as he flopped down on the seat beside her.  

" I hope you don't mind, I stuck on a CD I had in the car.  Should help you relax a little"  

Grissom could hear soft music in the background, 'Sarah McLachlan' he thought, that's Sara's CD.

She handed him his glass and he smiled, accepting it from her.  He took a sip, his eyes remaining on Sara.  " What a night!" he breathed and Sara started to giggle.  He looked at her questioningly but couldn't keep the grin off his face.  

" Well it wasn't exactly how I planned my night but it was definitely………interesting…" Sara said taking a sip of wine from the glass.  

Grissom turned to face her.  " I'm sorry I spoiled your plans" he shrugged his shoulders, his eyes dropping to the glass in his hand.  

" Don't be" Sara said, taking his chin in her hand, bringing his eyes in level with hers.  " It was fun" she said pinching his chin playfully.  " And besides it was worth it, to see you with a ribbon in your hair-maybe it can be your new look when you get back to work….".  Grissom raised his eyebrows and gave her this incredulous look.  " Is that right!" he scolded playfully cocking his head to the side.  "Yeap!" Sara said, dropping her head but keeping her eyes on him.  " In that case I'll put you in charge of any children we come across seeing you're an expert doll handler now!"  He couldn't resist sticking his tongue out at her.  A mock look of shock came across Sara's face.  " You do that and I'll get you to do your new party piece at all of the work parties for the next year!".  

" Are you threatening to blackmail me Sara?"  He leaned in.

" What if I am, I've got more incriminating evidence on you than you've got on me."  Sara smirked her body language mirroring his own.

" Like what?" he pouted

" Like a little girl who's sleeping on your bed who will testify that you were singing and dancing like a buffoon to one……."  He closed the distance between them and Sara stopped talking.  They paused for a second, letting the electricity surround them, envelop them.  Grissom wondered for a milli second if he should, but he found the answer in Sara's eyes, in the beating of his heart in his chest.  Sara cupped his face and her thumb connected with his lips.  At that moment both could swear they could see sparks as she gentle traced the outline of his mouth. 

 The music cried out in the background, saying what wasn't being said, but what needed to be said.

"You speak to me in riddles, you speak to me in rhymes

My body aches to breathe your breath……….."

"I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away….."

Almost like she was taking her cue from the music Sara leaned in and let her lips graze his.  He exhaled a groan, one of surprise at her touch but also at the pleasure of finally knowing what he had often wondered about.  He mirrored her actions, taking his own hand and cupping her cheek, stroking it gently as the kiss grew.    When they finally reluctantly broke the kiss they found no need for words, no need for explanations or for justification.  The kiss had answered their questions, and for the time being that was all that mattered. 

 Grissom lay up on the sofa pulling Sara closer to him.   She curled up beside him resting her head against his chest, content in his arms around her holding her to him.  Sara closed her eyes, her head rising and falling with his every breath, relaxing to the sound of his heart in his chest.  Grissom kissed the top of her head, hearing her sigh with contentment as he did so.  In the space of one evening, one kiss, his fears were allayed.  She still needed him, still wanted him.  Nothing could spoil this perfect moment

" Grissom"  Sara whispered, wrapping her arms around him tighter

"mmmm" Grissom murmured, coming out of his thoughts, feeling her moving closer

" Sing Barney for me!"

The end 

Okay people, nothing more to see here, please keep it moving 

In case anyone is interested the song is Possession by Sarah McLachlan ( I prefer the piano version for this story) from the album Fumbling towards Ecstasy.  The album is definitely a bootie-call CD perfect for snuggling up with your honey to so I couldn't resist using it.  

Criticisms and comments welcomed alike.  This is the first time I have tried to write a kiss scene – holy crap its tough, which makes those of you writers of ust/rst fic, go up in my estimation.  I think in future I'll leave that sort of writing to you guys.  


End file.
